landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lord of the STARS/The Talon Clan
Long long ago in a forest far far away. A tribe of fast bitters lived together in a group of 6. The members included Tree flower: She has 2 personalities, sweeter then stinging buzzer slime, and meaner then a stinging buzzer who's nest is destroyed. Fortunately the only time you see her 2cond personality is when you deserve it. Flint claw: Her boy friend, named after the sound his large talon like claw makes when he sharpens it on a rock. And how sharp they are. You don't want to mess with him, he isn't afraid of anybody. Jumpy: He startles easily. Friendly: He is kind to everyone, soft hearted. But that don't stop him from being an excellent hunter. After all, he can't let his family go hungry, that would not be nice. Snapper: He's the biggest grouch you ever will see. And finally their is me. They call me, little brain. Not because I'm not smart, but because the mistakes I make a very dumb. Problem is, I'm not really making said mistakes, just, I have no evidence I wasn't wrong by the time they arrive. Their was a seventh of us once, Faithful. He was our leader. But he sacrificed him self to save us from a stamped last cold time. Now we have no leader, we instead do things by vote, at least until one of us proves our selves worthy. This is my family, I love them and they love me. Even if I do annoy them constantly. Take today for example, as I do so often I ventured out on my own....... The scene cuts to Little Brain venturing off in the forest, the foliage is flourishing, the sun is shining, the water is a cartoonish blue.... Suddenly he hears a grunting sound and goes to check it out. As he follows the sound he sees a spike head stuck in the noose of a trees roots by the head and struggling to get out. Little brain walks up to the large 4 legged leaf eating creature, checking him out, and is spotted out the corner of its eye. The frightened creature makes loud incomprehensible noises in fear. Little Brain: "Wow how how look what we have hear, your magnificent, your a beauty. Big payload of meat just waiting for the lucky finder." he licks the flattooths side tasting him. The creature makes a whimpering noise. "Oh yes, my family will love you. Stay right their ok? I will be right back." The spike head: "Loud Flattooth noises". Little brain heads home, where flint claw is grooming tree flower and talking sweetly to her. The other 3 are making fun of them out of jealousy they don't have lovers of their own in a stereotypical way. Little brain: "Guys, you will never believe what I found, a spike head, big enough to make our bellies happy for seven sun cycles. Its head is stuck in a tree." The others smile and stir with excitement. "Lead the way" says friendly. As they follow him through the forest to the tree however, the spot where the spike head was said to be, nothing is their. Nothing but the noose of a tree's root. Snapper: "Hey, Little brain, what did we tell you about bringing us false excitement?" Little brain: "But.... but.... he was right their, I swear!" Tree flower: "Right, just like you saw a twig arm heading tword our home and that we needed to hide 4 sun cycles ago?" Friendly: "Please control your imagination for once, that's all we ask." Flint Claw: "If their really was something hear, I would smell it.... hey wait... *sniffing* I do smell something. 5 flattooth hatchlings, and look, foot prints of the spike head." Little brain: "Weal, 4 times out of 10 I get lucky, and they find out I was telling the truth." Tree flower: "Who are you talking to?" Little brain: "So, we going to hunt them down?" Flint claw: "To risky, spike head can put up a fight, theirs a 3 out of 10 chance their will be a casualty. That's to high for me to allow." Friendly: "Maby a nice tasty rainbow face, mild meal for 6, but easy prey." Nightly story: Night had come and as always some one was taking a turn to tell a story before bed. As Flint Claw sharpened his talons stone sparks where produced, giving enough light to help everyone's eyes adjust. Snapper: "I want to tell a scary story!" Little Brain: "Now now, its Flint Claw's turn to tell the story tonight." Snapper: "Hpm, his stories are always lame." Flint Claw: "My stories can beat your story in a foot race with one leg tied behind their backs!" Snapper: *Grumbling* Flint Claw: As he stops making scratching noises so everyone can listen: "Tonight, I will tell you a legend of a twig arm pup, his name is Sharptooth Who Walks Among Flatteeth." "Legend has it that their is a sharptooth pup who does not eat flatteeth, but instead, is friends with them." Jumpy: "Then what does he eat?" Flint Claw: "He doesn't eat, he holds his hunger off with magic." The others gasp with amazement, all except snapper who just plays with a stick in the dirt. Flint Claw: "Sharptooth Who Walks Among Flatteeth is able to hang out with the most dangerous, vicious, and deadly flat teeth on the earth, with out them trying to harm him. And, he can talk to them!" Snapper: "Flatteeth don't talk." Flint Claw: "They don't have to, Sharptooth Who Walks Among Flatteeth can talk to anything, plants, fish, bugs, and even to you." Snapper: *Hisses* Flint Claw: "And his mortal enemy is a gigantic sharptooth with 2 hired claws, who will stop at nothing to kill Sharptooth Who Walks Among Flatteth." Jumpy: "But why?" Flint Claw: "Because, Sharptooth Who Walks Among Flatteeth is no ordinary pup, he will one day be a great king, it is his destiny. But his enemy, wants to be king instead. Now, lets get to sleep. Tomarrow we will hunt. But stay away from the great game reserve, lest Sharptooth Who Walks Among Flatteeth unleashes his powers apon us to protect his friends who live their." Tree Flower: "I say we go for something that actually deserves to be food, like egg snatchers!" Friendly: "Good idea, best to strike fear into them, the time of great choosing is only 3 moons away, and I have a feeling we will be a bigger family soon." Flint claw blushes: "Lets not over think it just yet." Tree flower: "No, I think he's right." *licks Flint Claws muzzle* Little Brain: *sigh* "Where do you think I can get one of those?" Flint Claw: "One of what?" Little Brain: "A female who likes me like that?" Flint Claw in a encouraging voice: "It shouldn't be to hard for someone like you, you just have to encounter someone. Their out their somewhere." The group yawn laying down, the scene fades blank. Morning comes, and the pack are up and ready 5 minuets before the rising of the sun. They walk spread out but not to far, the forest is silent as they walk, as if it knows they are hungry. Little Brain spots a log sticking up out of the water of a river as they move along. "I'll climb up their for a better view." he says. Friendly: "Um, I'm not sure." Little Brain climbs to the tippady top and gets a look around. Suddenly, the smaller sticks holding up the log gives under his weight, he falls into the river, he climbs out and shakes him self to dry, the others laugh. Flint Claw: "You see, if a female where to see you do that, she would laugh. Once you have them laughing, its easy to finish charming them to the point that they just can't resist you. They continue on, the group happens apon a tree filled with tree sweets. Flint Claw: "Their beautiful aren't they?" Snapper: "But we don't eat tree sweets." Friendly: "No, but food does. We should wait hear and see if something comes." Flint Claw: "I meant their pretty, but hey that's a good idea." Jumpy: "Wait, what was that???" Little Brain: "We won't have to wait long, everyone hide, food is coming right now." They get into the bushes, waiting, a 1 horn swimmer comes. The large beautiful thing walks over to the tree, and begins eating. Right away as it takes a bite the 6 spring into action, Flint claw jumps on its leg sticking his claws into its right leg biting down into the tasty animal like a starving customer at a steak restaurant. Doing his best to disable the leg by cutting the tendons and rendering their breakfast unable to run. Tree Flower jumps onto the swimmers rear section, digging her teeth and claws into the base of the tail to make it difficult to swing in defense. Little Brain jumps onto the chest, biting in to do some damage. Snapper jumps onto the back, digging away at the leaf eater do increase damage. Jumper jumps onto the side, he imedeantly begins chewing to savor the flavor Friendly amongst the commotion climbs the swimmers back and gets onto the back of the neck, biting down with his teeth and claws. Heavily wounded the 1 horn swimmer collapses, laying their, having accepted that their is no escape. Friendly gently strokes the swimmers cheek looking into its eyes, he tells it "I'm really sorry about killing you, but my family needs food." For the leaf eater, its over, having gone from having breakfast, to being breakfast. The 6 begin to feast, they calm down from their excitement, and do the best they can to eat slowly to savor and enjoy breakfast. After breakfast the group decide to relax next to their food, grooming each other clean. When a group of shorty sharpteeth come. One of them approaches while the others hang back, not as daring. Snapper snaps at the shorty sharptooth: "Back off, this is ours!" he shouts at them. The shorty sharptooth pleads sadly "Please oh please give us some food to. Please." Snapper: "No, get your own, we got this with our own hard work." The shorty sharptooth: "But, where so cute." Snapper: *HISS!* Suddenly friendly bites a chunk off the dead leaf eater and tosses it to them, they fight each other over it and eat it greedily. "Thank you more please!" Snapper shoots friendly a dirty look. Friendly: "Its not my fault, I can't help it, their so cute. And besides, their so small, the can't even eat a whole 15th of it. We have plenty." Snapper: "So your just going to give our food to any random bum who begs? Why should we share with these rotten little pipsqueaks?" Friendly: "But what's wrong with sharing?" Tree Flower: "Uh friendly why are you dancing? Hey does anyone else hear music?" Friendly: "Look at these little guys, their so very cute, why shouldn't we share with them? its the nice thing to do." *tosses them some more meat* Snapper: "Hey, come on man but what about your own family. Sure we have plenty but if we give them some, then we have less. Guys don't just sit their are you really going to let him get us into this mess?" Friendly: "Sharing is a very nice thing to do, consider our pack we have your back we share with you." Snapper: "But now your throwing it away." Friendly: "Consider the sun shares the earth with the moon to give both night and day." Snapper: "Don't toss them more!" Friendly: "The sun shares the sky with the rain to make the plants grow." Snapper: "Yah, so?" Friendly: "Then the leaf eaters share that energy and we eat them yes sir e and you know, that's sharing." Snapper: "Yah, because they do it willingly right?" Friendly: "And if it weren't for sharing our eggs would never hatch." Snapper: "Woe dude, E for everyone!" Friendly: "Yah I went to far on that one." The shorty sharp teeth line up in 3 rows and begin tap skipping and waving their tails: "As you can see little guys like we can be so sweeeet. All we want is something to eaaat. We promise we will be your friends forever if you just give us a treeeeaaaat. RUN, BIGGER SHARP TOOTH!" A twig arm comes crashing in roaring, the 6 fast bitters run. Bigger sharptooth: "Its all mine! mine! mine!" Flint claw tries to fight to get it back, but the bigger meaner sharp tooth snaps at him, he retreats. Bigger sharptooth: "Back off its mine!" Snapper: "So, still believe in sharing?" Friendly: "No, I learned my lesson, from now on no more sharing. Lets go home." Category:Blog posts